


Honey

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: Some couples are just so sweet.





	Honey

"Please, don't stop," Dahyun could barely whisper, she was in the throes of ecstasy. 

She lay on her back, her head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, hands gripping the duvet, abs trembling, knees bent, feet digging into the mattress to help her hips thrust to meet her lover's long, skilled fingers.

"I have no intention of stopping any time soon, Hyunnie," Nayeon responded hoarsely as she switched positions to lay on her belly near the foot of the bed, to bring her face in contact with the younger's sex. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "You smell so good and look at you, so wet."

She puckered her lips to release steady streams of warm air over Dahyun's clit, making her whine and buck her hips toward the sensation. Nayeon resumed pumping her fingers in and out, changing the rhythm, keeping her lover on edge. Finally, she let the tip of her tongue tap the sensitive nub.

"Ummm, yes!" Dahyun's body shook with the contact. She was pink all over, flushed with desire. Her need for release mounting.

Nayeon slowly removed her fingers, making Dahyun open her eyes. She balanced on her elbow to meet the older woman's eyes; they were teeming with want. She saw the proof her arousal clinging to Nayeon's glistening fingers, which she pulled back until the slick line finally snapped. Dahyun felt the warm wetness hit her thigh. Nayeon held her gaze while slipping the fingers into her mouth.

"Mmmm, yummy," she smiled almost wickedly which was impossible with those cute teeth of hers. "I need more."

Dahyun lost her breath as Nayeon's tongue plunged into her, probing her walls. Dahyun felt Nayeon's arms wrap around her thighs and her hands come to rest on her lower abdomen to keep her in place. Her nose bumped against her clit repeatedly. The sounds of slurping and the feel of exploratory ministrations were driving Dahyun wild.

Her skin was on fire and her breath so shallow she was certain she'd pass out soon. Dahyun whimpered. 

"Nay, please."

Nayeon's tongue slipped out but was flat against the nub. She gave longs licks from the hood of the clit to her backside, moving closer to her rear rosebud each time.

"You've been so good, haven't you?" Nayeon asked, kissing and licking the tender junction where her thighs met her core.

Dahyun could only nod. She lay there covered in sweat, one leg now draped over Nayeon's shoulder, the other still bent at the knee, with her foot pressed onto the bed. Her hands were buried in Nayeon's tousled hair, tugging it whenever the pleasure overcame her. She finally managed a, "Yes, very good."

Nayeon kissed her clit repeatedly at those words. 

"So good. I'm proud of you, I changed things a bit but you’re doing so well," she stuck out her tongue.

Dahyun grabbed her head and moved her hips grinding against the warm tongue. She could sense her orgasm building, so close. Her thighs trembled, her body temperature increased, she began to grunt and pant.

"Please, Nay," she nearly sobbed. Dahyun was sensitive all over. Everything felt so good. Nayeon sent her into sensory overload. Everything in that moment was Nayeon, the most important thing. So beautiful, so giving.

Nayeon obliged and began to suck and lick Dahyun’s clit. There was no hint of teasing, just hunger, the sound of suction and cries of satisfaction. Nayeon moved her hips against the sheets; she was in need of her own release. The surface if the linen sheets provided the right texture to help.

Nayeon gripped her lover's milky white thighs, the indentations sure to leave evidence of her presence. She moaned against Dahyun's nubbin, releasing it only to say, "I'm here, baby. Cum for me."

The combination of those words, Nayeon's ministrations, and that last moan did Dahyun in. She felt Nayeon grab her hips to keep her from bucking too wildly. Then she felt the warm stream leave her body coating Nayeon's tongue and covering her cheeks, chin, neck, chest and even getting into her hair. She didn't squirt often but when she definitely let loose.

Dahyun felt Nayeon's hand back on her sex as she moved up the bed to lie next to her. The hand was coated with her cum. She tried to catch her breath then found Nayeon's lips on hers softly, before she whispered, "Touch me."

Dahyun's hand traced her side, hips, and thighs finally reaching her slick wetness. "I made you like this?" She looked with wonder into Nayeon hypnotizing eyes. 

"Don't be surprised, baby," Nayeon said moving her hips to grind against Dahyun's small hand. 

"Here, like this," Dahyun placed her muscular thigh between Nayeon's legs, tensing it repeatedly. Her lips found the woman's nipples and she worshipped them with kisses, lashes of her tongue, and suction.

"Mmmm, like that, baby." Nayeon moved her hips sliding her sex over her lover's thigh. It felt so good. She could do this all day. Her excitement coated Dahyun's leg, who didn't mind one bit. She was more interested in taking Nayeon's whole breast into her mouth. Nayeon loved the way Dahyun’s mouth felt on her. She was close, but still needed-

"Oh, god HYUNNIE YES!" She screamed. Dahyun had coated her fingers with Nayeon's wetness then slipped a finger into her rear sphincter and wiggled it just a bit. She still had a nipple in her hot mouth and tensed her thigh to give Nayeon what she needed to get herself off. 

Dahyun’s last surprise sent shockwaves through Nayeon's body. She screamed her lover's name before biting down on her lip to muffle her cries of ecstasy. She could still feel Dahyun's movements on her backside so it took her a moment to realize she’d slid two fingers into her core and began a rhythmic pumping motion. Nayeon's body went rigid for a moment as she felt both orifices being pleasured. It was too much, especially when Dahyun captured her eyes, the lust there seemed insatiable. Nayeon felt so wanted, the intensity and heat radiating from the gaze caused her body to explode a second time.

Her slick cum ran down Dahyun's hand and wrist to her forearm. When Nayeon’s breath came back to her she cupped the younger woman's face in her hands and took her lips kissing her until both their lips were swollen and sensitive.

"Hyunnie, that was amazing!" She praised.

Even with all that had just transpired between them, Dahyun still blushed at the affirmative words. "Thank you, Nay. That was beautiful."

"You fucking squirted; that was awesome! You taste so good." Nayeon licked her own hand searching for Dahyun's flavor. "Mmmm, you’re so sweet."

Dahyun snuggled into Nayeon, "I need a rest," she mumbled against her collarbone. 

Her eyes moved to the foot of the bed, so did Nayeon's as she settled onto her back, holding Dahyun close. She remembered something suddenly.

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry, Sana; did you want a taste?" She asked extending her hand towards her best friend who watched the lovemaking session from the couch across from the bed.

"I knew you'd forget me," she pouted. "And yes, you better give me a taste of that Hyunnie."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I swear I'm more than a smut writer. But someone put major DaNayeon angst on my Twitter timeline and then my friend whose a BIG DaNayeon shipper needed cheering up and... and... how did I end up in this hole? 
> 
> Look... I wrote it so I might as well share it.


End file.
